Adoption of a Xiao-Long Rose Duo
by Serperior22
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch adopts a young Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, after finding that they have been put up for adoption. Follow the story of how she and her husband, Ozpin, will manage the task of raising two children, all the while coping with loss of an old friend. Modern AU: No Grimm, just normal life. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY'. All rights reserved to their respective owners. As the title suggests, it appears the Glynda has been looking into... adoption. Let's see how it goes. Enjoy, and feel free to review.***

* * *

"Glynda." Ozpin said, as he held the front door to his home open, revealing two small children with suitcases. He had just finished brewing a fresh cup of coffee, about to fetch the morning paper, only to come across a very peculiar sight before him.

"Yes, Ozpin, dear?" Glynda, Ozpin's wife, said as she made her way to the front door to the kitchen. She herself was just about to go into the home's den area to read, seeing as she had no plans for the day, until her husband called for her.

"Why am I looking at two red and yellow girls with suitcases?" The girls in question, matter-of-factly, were just standing there, staring at the older couple. The blonde girl was watching Ozpin and Glynda with wary eyes, holding a protective arm around the smaller girl. The smaller girl, this one a brunette, stood directly behind the blonde girl, peeking from behind a lock of hair.

"Well." Glynda began. "I may have been looking into some adoption centers. Remember how we said we should have kids in our time?"

"Yes. But-" Before Ozpin could argue with Glynda's statement, a middle-aged man appeared behind the two girls. He wore a policeman's uniform, cap and all, which surprised the old couple. The man's face was scruffy looking, his red eyes bearing a semblance of reminder to Ozpin. "Qrow? Qrow Branwen, is that you?"

The policeman, now revealed as an old student's of his, simply smiled with a small chuckle. "Hey, Oz. Hey Goodwitch. Good to see you both still kicking after all these years. How've you two been?"

"'Kicking', as you had put it." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug. Looking down, he finally remembered as to how the conversation started. "And, who might you two be?"

"M-my name's Yang." The little blonde girl replied meekly, all the while trying to look brave. "Yang Xiao Long-Rose. I'm Seven."

"Xiao Long?" Glynda wondered. "Why does that sound familiar?" Before Glynda could think further, a smaller voice spoke up, this one belonging to the little brunette behind Yang.

"I'm Ruby... Ruby Rose! I'm Five!" The brunette said the last part quite loudly, before retreating back behind Yang.

"Rose?" Ozpin questioned. "Wait, are they-?"

"Taiyang Xiao Long's, Summer Rose's, and Raven Branwen's children. Yeah, it's complicated." Once Qrow finished hi statement, Glynda and Ozpin stood there with their mouths agape like fish. "If I may come in, I can explain everything the best way I can."

"O-of course." Ozpin said, recovering. "Do, come in."

* * *

It was a rather long and quiet awkward moment. The three adults seated in the living room, Glynda and Ozpin on the couch and Qrow on the recliner, and Ruby and Yang playing with some toys from one of the suitcases on the center coffee table. "Where to begin..." Qrow said wistfully.

"I'd like to start off by saying that it was quite interesting hearing that Ruby and Yang, the daughters of the people we once knew back when Ozpin and I were instructors at Beacon, wounded up in Foster care."

"Right." Qrow sighed. "Well, it happened well after graduating from Beacon High. Taiyang, Raven, Summer and I all had plans for the future, but those plans separated us all into different paths. Summer became a Registered Nurse, and, as you can see, I became a police officer."

"But what about Raven and Taiyang?" Glynda asked. "Last I remember, Taiyang was quite the troublemaker but quite a good student. As for Raven..."

"She liked to skip school time and time again, but I helped her get her life back on track before it was too late. Eventually after graduation, she and Taiyang got married. Big surprise for me there, but apparently the two had started dating during Junior year."

"I see." Ozpin said. He remembered when he was acting principal, and he would always get suspicious of the student's behavior. "However; I wish to know as to what happened that caused all this," Ozpin gestured to the current situation around them, "to begin."

Qrow sat back on the recliner, looking up at the ceiling as he looked back at those simpler times. "It all began after Tai and Raven got married. The two officially hit it off, and during the honeymoon, Raven accidentally wounded up pregnant with Yang. After the couple got back, Raven wasn't the same as she used to be. That being said, she behaved like every other pregnant woman would; mood swings, cravings, etcetera.

"Of course it wasn't until several months later, back in January, when it all went downhill for Tai. You see, after Yang was born, Raven packed her things and fled before Tai could even get a single word in. So, there he was with a baby and no mother to look after their child. Thankfully, he got smart and had called up an old friend of his."

"Summer Rose." Glynda added, Qrow nodding in response.

"After he explained his situation to Summer, the woman insisted on playing 'step-mom' for Yang until Taiyang could support his daughter on his own."

"Sounds reasonable." Ozpin said.

Qrow, on the other hand, seemed downcast. "But, that's where the problem laid." It was then that Qrow looked to his two nieces. "Yang, Earmuffs." Almost immediattely, Yang stopped what she was doing, and covered her ears as hard as she could. Ruby followed suit, mimicking her older's actions. "Tai... wasn't at the right mindset at the time. Sure, he was smart for calling Summer for help, but- hell, I don't know what got into him!" Qrow rubbed the top of his head viciously with both his hands, groaning in frustration. It was then that he looked at the two other's with what could only be described with one word: pain.

"Taiyang raped Summer."

Glynda nearly spat her coffee out at those words, and Ozpin would've dropped his had he forgotten the two youngster's that were nearly at his feet. "What?!" Ozpin nearly yelled.

Qrow simply nodded. "Taiyang put Yang in her crib, made the call, cornered her and forced it."

"W-when did you learn about this?!" Glynda said, obviously exasperated.

"Two months ago." Glynda was nearly brought to tears. "The incident in question occurred nearly five years ago, just before February 1st. Summer called me up, saying that she didn't know what else to do, and that Taiyang was hurting her _and_ the two kids. So, as any law enforcement agent would do, I went to investigate. Little did I know that a simple check up on an old friend would turn into a hostage situation."

Ozpin's grip on his mug tightened, afraid of what Qrow was going to say next. But, he needed to keep hi resolve just so he could better understand he situation. "We eventually managed to get through to Tai, but... he figured, if he wasn't going to see his kids again, then no one would."

"So," Glynda spoke up. "He-"

"Shot Summer. It was an accident, of course, because he was aiming for the kids. But, Summer didn't want them hurt, so the second he aimed, she jumped in front of them, taking the hit. Right. Here." Qrow pointed to the exact spot his heart was at. Glynda couldn't take it anymore and had to go find the restroom to wash her face, before she started crying. Ozpin's reaction was different; he wanted to find Taiyang and kill the man for doing such harmful actions. "He was arrested for attempted murder, domestic violence, child endangerment, assault with a deadly weapon and third degree murder."

"M-murder...?" Ozpin's hands were now shaking violently at what he just heard.

Qrow answered for him. "Summer Rose passed away on June 30th, 2017. A single gunshot wound to the chest, killing her instantly. We rushed in, but we were too late. Taiyang was arrested, and since then has been kept behind bars to this day. He's lost custody of both his kids, and hasn't been in contact with any of us since."

Ozpin was at a loss for words. Back when he was principal, the elderly man knew Taiyang had sometimes been known to lose his cool every now and then. But, to _rape_ someone, therefore committing a crime, was something the couple far expected from the younger. "What was his sentencing?"

"11 years, no parole."


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY'. All rights reserved to their respective owners. So, Taiyang is a bad guy. Who knew? Well, no time like the present, and now its time to see just how Oz and Glynda can handle the situation. Enjoy***

* * *

Glynda, for a moment, was at a loss for words. Here, were two beautiful daughters that she had heard were need of a home. She didn't even know about their current situation, other than the fact they were labeled as Orphans under the eyes of the program. As soon as she was finally able to collect herself, she returned to the living room to find Qrow heading for the door, replacing his officer cap upon his head. "Leaving so soon, Qrow?" She asked. This, she counted, was the first time in years that they've seen each other and she referred to him by his first name.

"Duty calls." Qrow simply stated. "By the way, if you two ever need anything, be sure you give me a call on my personal cell. I left a copy of my business card on your coffee table." And with that, Qrow was out the door, leaving the elderly couple and two children alone.

It was obvious that the siblings were now staring at Ozpin and Glynda, almost as if they were simply waiting for them to do something. After a small awkward silence passed, Glynda cleared her throat. "So." She began. "Do you like flowers?"

* * *

A moment later, Ruby and Yang were led to a small garden area in the couple's backyard. Needless to say, they were in awe. While Yang was silently admiring the greenery surrounding the area, Ruby was merely skipping her way through the open path that circled a medium-sized fountain. Two oak trees sat on each corner of the fenced yard, with clear signs of birds roosting on the branches.

Glynda watched patiently while the two girls were giving their attention to a large bushel of roses that hadn't quite bloomed yet.

"Hey, Glynda?" Yang asked casually, almost making the woman choke on the tea she was drinking. How and why Yang surprised her, she'll never know.

"Yes, dear?" Glynda asked, calming herself, before sitting on one of the patio chairs nearby.

"... Is mom really gone?"

This... took Glynda for a loop. Yang Xiao Long, seven years of age, appeared to have been going through grief for quite some time, and had appeared to be in her final stage, that being acceptance. All Glynda wanted to do right then and there was to take a blanket, wrap the girls in it, and cradle them both until everything around them was deemed safe.

"'ang!" Ruby piped up, appearing by her sister's side. "Mommy's not gone! Uncle Qrow said she's in Heaven! Wer'ever tat is..."

Correction. Glynda wanted to put them in lock down, and tell them everything's going to be okay. How she was watching this unfold before her without going into a stroke, she'll never know. So many questions needing so many answers. "Girls?" Glynda spoke up. "Perhaps we should talk. Why not have a seat in front of me please." Glynda motioned toward the swing in front of her.

As soon as Ruby and Yang took their seat, Glynda had to take a deep breath. ' _This will certainly take a moment._ ' Glynda thought. Adjusting her glasses, she began to explain. "While Summer isn't here, this doesn't mean that she will be gone forever. All people reach a certain point in their life where something will happen to them. And it doesn't seem fair, or even right. Sometimes, life has a funny way of working, and even though people in our lives will often at times disappear, this does not mean that that person is gone forever. It just means that that person will be seen again when the time comes.

"Take, for example, this cup of tea." Glynda said, allowing the girls to see into her cup. "Notice how full it is?" When both girls nodded, she continued. As she took a sip, she didn't stop until it was all gone. "Now then, notice how it's empty?" Another look. Another nod. "Precisely. Life is like a cup of tea. No matter how many times you brew it, something will happen and it will be gone. However," As Glynda held her empty cup up, Ozpin, who had just walked outside at that exact moment, poured more tea into it. "If you wait patiently enough, you'll find that some things will find their way back into your life."

"So..." Yang pondered. "Mom's not gone-gone. She's just, not here right now."

"Precisely." Glynda confirmed. "Even though Summer, your mother, is no longer with us in our lives, she will be forever be in our hearts."

Ruby, brought to tears at this point, sniffled as she poked her belly. "Mama..." Yang hugged Ruby silently, as the two girls embraced one-another.

"That was well said, dear." Ozpin stated, as he took his seat next to his wife. "Now, the question is, whatever shall we do with the kids?"

"I think we should give them some time." Glynda stated, sipping her tea once more. "For now, let us just have a moment of peace for our friend."

Silence soon fell onto the garden, as all that could be heard were quiet sniffles from the red and yellow duo, Glynda and Ozpin giving a silent prayer to Summer Rose in the meantime. It wasn't until moments later, that Ruby had fallen asleep, with Yang moving her body to get the patio swing rocking softly.

"Mom." Yang said quietly, one more tear escaping the girl's lilac eyes.

"Yang, dear?" Glynda asked, standing up. "Perhaps you girls would like to rest in your new room?" While Ozpin was slightly cautious to the proposal, Glynda was just ensuring that the girls were at least going to be comfortable in their new living arrangements.

"... Okay." Yang said, moving to get off. Glynda had went to pick Ruby up, the young child murmuring slightly, but nonetheless rested her head on Glynda's shoulders. As the four made their way down the hall that lead to the bedrooms, Ozpin moved ahead to open the door that lead to the girls' new room. Yang stared in slight awe at her new surroundings. Across from the room entrance was a large window that had velvet red curtains hanging on either side. Next to the windows' either side were two beds, both twin sized, and large enough for two people each. The bed sheets were a frilly white, but Yang couldn't complain. The wide dresser was painted an earthy brown, two large drawers on the sides and three in the center.

The floor was well carpeted, and the wallpaper had red roses and petals layered evenly. There was a doorway off to the side that seemed to have led directly to the second bedroom, more notably Glynda and Ozpin's bedroom.

"This is ours?" Yang asked, looking back at Glynda, on the verge of tears once again. Glynda only gave a small nod, and proceeded to rest Ruby on the nearest bed, when small arms embraced the woman around her legs. "Thank you." Yang said.

Glynda could respond by picking Yang up, and embracing her lovingly. As she made her way to the other bed, Yang squirmed slightly.

"W-wait." Yang said. "I want to be with Ruby for a little while."

Glynda sighed, but complied nonetheless. As Yang and Ruby were finally tucked in for the afternoon, Glynda closed the door behind her, and finally let the damn burst open. How long she had held those tears for the two girls in the guest bedroom, she'll never know, but she was thankful that she hadn't cried out in front of the young children.

Feeling a tissue press softly against her cheek, Glynda looked up to see her husband, Ozpin, with a small smile upon his face. Perhaps we should all get some rest. It's been quite an eventful afternoon."

Composing herself, Glynda agreed, and followed her husband to their bedroom.

' _Summer._ ' Glynda prayed thoughtfully. ' _I promise that no matter what, I will do everything that I can to raise those two wonderful daughters of yours. Please rest easy in heaven, my dear. Your children will finally be in good hands._ '

* * *

 ***And, scene. Man, I almost got emotional writing this chapter, but, I'm afraid that'll do it for now. If you would to take a look at my other stories, those will be works in progress for now. Anyways guys, thank you so much for the continued support, the following, and be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you guys think. A'du!'**


End file.
